


New Vision

by AlessandraDC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Turtle Tots, donatello needs glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraDC/pseuds/AlessandraDC
Summary: Just a little something for Hummerhouse about Donatello and his vision problems. :-)  It was already posted on DA, but I am just getting around to posting here as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



Splinter looked at the worn book in his hands with disappointment. He had hoped his scavenging trip would be more successful but he had only managed to salvage one small book for beginning readers. Some of the pages were dog eared or stained but it was mostly in one piece. 

Nearly a year ago his sons had reached the age where they were pointing at letters and trying to sound them out. The little family had managed to scavenge and assemble a deck of flashcards and the boys had learned the letters and sounds pretty well. Now they were at the point where they were beginning to read short words. The rodent father had decided he should support their efforts with some additional reading material. 

His four mutant sons were smart, Splinter already knew this. Any doubt that he had held in their ability to learn had long since vanished. Raphael and Michelangelo had already shown significant artistic prowess. They both had created beautiful things out of wood, paper, or found objects around their home with minimal tools or guidance. Leonardo was quiet and watchful. The little turtle would mimic his father's movements as he poured tea or went about other daily routines until the boy could perform the rite himself almost perfectly. And then there was Donatello. 

Donatello was clearly the brightest of all. His quiet studious son had been exploring their home thoroughly since he could crawl. Splinter had to be especially vigilant with him. As a baby, he sought to grab, taste, and touch everything. Now that Donatello was older, the olive-skinned turtle would repeat words and ask their meaning endlessly. Each night, his son would ask a constant stream of questions about life and the universe. As a result, Splinter had to impose some bedtime rules. Donatello was only allowed three questions, otherwise the little turtle would never sleep or allow his brothers and father any rest. 

Splinter now carried his find back to his sons so that they could begin new reading lessons in the morning. He was excited at the prospect of seeing their progress. 

***

Since he only had the one book, he took each child aside - while Leonardo quickly offered to watch his brothers - and started working with each one individually. Michelangelo was first. He struggled through the first couple of pages and began to fidget so much Splinter decided that 15 minutes was about all the reading time he could handle. The little turtle beamed when he was dismissed and immediately dashed off. 

Raphael was next. He whined about reading for a good 5 minutes until Splinter had to use his authoritative voice to get him going. Once Raphael started reading he seemed to focus much more than his energetic brother and actually got through most of the book. When Splinter asked him to stop, Raphael looked at his father dubiously before taking off after his brothers. 

Leonardo was third. He sat with perfect posture and waited for his father's instructions. Once the little turtle started reading his brows became furrowed every time he got stuck and Splinter watched as he exhaled softly each time until finally asking if they were done. He was dismissed and Donatello was called in. 

The young turtle sat perfectly still as Splinter held up the book. The words were very basic and should be no obstacle for his smart son. Donatello remained silent, brows furrowed much like his brother. When he finally opened his mouth, the words that came out did not match what was on the page. 

“No, my son,” the rodent father instructed and pointed at the first word. “Let's begin here.” He made some of the beginning sounds to get his son started. Donatello picked up his father's cue but again the word that came out was not the one on the page. They repeated these steps a few times with the same results.

Splinter frowned, concerned. He put the book down and pulled out their old set of flashcards. Donatello seemed to have no problem breezing through the letter cards with the large brightly colored text but once they returned to the book, the little turtle grew silent again. 

It was rare for Splinter to become frustrated but after reading with all of his sons, his patience had grown slim. He placed the book down once again, with a frustrated sigh, and turned his black eyes to his son. Donatello's face was downcast and he remained silent. 

“Donatello, what is the matter?” he asked. “I have seen you read before. This should not be so difficult!”

The little turtle released a shaky breath and Splinter realized how upset he was. Some of the irritation at his son melted away instantly and he reached out to Donatello. Splinter cupped his chin with a firm but gentle hand and upturned his son’s face, which was clearly streaked with tears. “I d-don’t know!” his son managed to say before breaking down into full on sobs. “I can’t read!” The words came out in between hiccups and sobs The commotion attracted the other little turtles who immediately appeared at the doorway. 

“Donatello, let us resume our reading later,” Splinter said, after giving his son’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze. “Why don't you go with your brothers?” he pushed him gently in the direction of his awaiting siblings and watched as the lanky toddler was enveloped by his brothers’ arms. Splinter smiled. The bond between the four turtles was amazingly strong and it gave him peace of mind to see them taking such care of each other. 

Over the next few days, Splinter pondered the problem with his smart son. Every time he suggested reading to Donatello, he would get a flat out refusal which was very unlike him. Finally, one night as he lay adjacent to the sleeping turtles, Splinter had an epiphany. Was it possible he had overlooked something so ordinary as poor vision? He had never tested his son's’ eyesight as he had not had a reason to before, but it could perhaps explain the difficulty Donatello was experiencing. He decided to test out his theory the next day. 

The following morning, after their meager breakfast, Splinter held a hand out to his son, “Donatello, come. It's time to do some reading.”

The olive skinned turtle shrank in on himself. “But I don't want to,” he said in a small voice. 

“I think I may have an idea why you are having trouble,” Splinter responded. 

“Really?” the little turtle’s eyes seemed to light up and his father nodded. “Mm-hm,” Splinter confirmed. “But I will need your help to see if I am right.” 

The other three turtles watched as Donatello disappeared with their father into the other room, where they usually studied. 

Splinter had carefully written out a few words on some paper he had saved. He couldn't use the flashcards since his son might have them memorized and that would not be helpful in getting to the bottom of this. He instructed Donatello to sit and the little turtle did so. He watched his father curiously as he held up the paper at a distance. 

“Please read,” Splinter said pointing to the beginning of the word. Donatello watched him with large eyes and shook his head. “I don't know,” he said. Splinter moved the paper closer and tried again. Again his son shook his head. Finally he held the paper a few inches from his son’s eyes and Donatello sounded out the word slowly, “A-m. Am.”

“That's correct,” Splinter said. He repeated the experiment a couple of times since he had only a few sheets of paper on hand. All with the same result. The conclusion was his son could not see from a distance and struggled with the small lettering in the book. 

Splinter placed a gentle hand on his son's head, but before he could say anything, the little turtle said, “I can't see.” Splinter held back the tears that prickled at the corner of his eyes and nodded. His poor son. As if they didn't have enough to deal with, now Donatello's eyesight was also a concern. Splinter tried not to dwell on what that could mean for his son’s safety and well-being. 

The rodent father could not seem to find sleep that night. His mind was filled with worries. His four mutant children would forever be shunned by the human world and maybe even feared, hated. They were destined to live in the shadows, always looking over their shoulder and now they would have to deal with Donatello's disability. 

Feeling a rush of determination, Splinter sat up from his spot in the dusty old mattress. He had made a pact with himself to give everything he could to the little mutant turtles who had turned him into a father - to equip them to the best of his ability so they may be as safe as possible. He would do this for Donatello too. To leave his brilliant child blind would be cruel, a disservice to his son and the world around him. 

In his mind, he surveyed the neighboring area well and thought of a small vision center that was not too far. The clinic was humble but they might possibly have what Donatello needed. 

Splinter checked in on his sons who were huddled together, sound asleep on a pile of old mattresses and blankets the rodent had collected. He grabbed his bag which he usually carried during scavenging runs and slipped from the lair soundlessly, hoping he would be back before any of his sons awakened. 

The streets above were dark and mostly quiet. Being that it was New York, Splinter could still hear the sounds of sirens and distant voices despite the late hour. He kept to the shadows and made it to the clinic quickly. Fortunately, the area was deserted and windows darkened. Splinter approached the back entrance cautiously. The lock was easy to pick but as soon as he stepped inside there was a rhythmic beeping indicating that there was an alarm system. The rodent figured he had a small amount of time to either shut down the alarm or find what he needed. Seeing as he had no tech skills whatsoever, he opted for a quick grab and dash. 

Splinter opened cupboards and looked under desks and inside bins. He swept everything he found into his bag and once it was full, he fled the clinic. Behind him the sound of sirens grew closer and he disappeared into the darkness quickly. 

The next morning Splinter emptied the bag in front of his sons and watched as eyeglasses spilled across the makeshift table. All four little voices exclaimed in wonder. Michelangelo reached for a pair and Splinter pushed his hand away quickly. “No, these are for your brother.” 

Donatello was already reaching for a pair. He had seen pictures of people wearing these devices and he knew where they should go. He placed one pair atop his nose and looked at his brothers who all giggled.

“Me next! I want to try!” Mikey exclaimed and their father shut down his over eagerness again. 

Donatello squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose but he couldn't see very well with the glasses. He selected another and another, until his father held up a pair with thick dark rimmed frames. Donnie immediately gravitated toward the offered glasses and placed them over his eyes. Instantly he could see a difference. He held out his hands insistently, “Dad! Dad! Can I see the book?” 

Splinter left and returned with the little reading book again. He placed it in Donatello's awaiting hands and watched as his son held up the book. A slow smile spread across the little turtle's face, “I can see the words!” Donatello cried triumphantly and his brothers all smiled in return. 

As Donatello's three brothers walked out, they could be heard talking about his new glasses. “I don't like them. They look dumb,” said Raphael. “YOU look dumb,” retorted Leonardo quickly, which led to a short scuffle. “I think they're cool!” Mikey chimed in. “I want some just like D’s!”

Still standing with his father, Donatello smiled and wrapped his arms around his father's waist, “Thanks, dad.” Splinter rubbed the top of his son’s head affectionately, “Of course, my son.” He watched the little turtle run off after his brothers with a yell of “Wait for me!” Inside he breathed a sigh of relief. At least Donatello's vision was one thing he could check off his list of things to worry about. Right now he needed to determine how he would return the excess of eyeglasses strewn across their table.


End file.
